Are you awake sasuke?
by ritsuka's cousin
Summary: Naruto and sasuke are teenagers and are sharing are sharing a bed because kakashi forgot to reserve roons with single beds for himself,Iruka,Sasuke and Naruto,ACCIDENTALLY of course.The conversation between the two..really funny, rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Naruto and Sasuke are now teenagers and are sharing a bed because kakashi forgot to reserve a room with four single beds for him, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto while on their mission…._accidentally_ of course. This is the conversation the two ninja on that specific night…… implied Irukaka and SasuNaru….( real funny) rated m for mature…just to be safe -

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…..if I did then Choji would go on a diet, shikamaru would drink lots of red bull, Orochimaru would get rid of the damn butt-bow and put some hipster jeans on (or leather pants…whatever goes with the moment) kakashi would wear a butt-bow (just for the hell of it) and Itachi would have neko ears…oh come on! You where thinking it too! MEWWW!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asleep yet?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Okay"

"…"

"Wait a minute...you sleep talk? That's weird"

"Argghh….what do you want naruto?"

"It's just, I can't sleep"

"So, what do you want me do about it?"

"Will you talk to me for a while sasuke-kun? Pleeeaassse…please sasuke-kun"

"Alright, alright…just stop pointing your fingers together; you look like Hinata….and STOP calling me sasuke-kun…okay?"

"Okay!!"

"…."

"…."

"…….."

"NARUTO!"

"What?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO DAMN TALK OR NOT!!"

"I thought you where gonna talk first"

"FINE…._I'll_ talk first"

"No no! I wanna talk first!"

"JEEZ, FINE WHATEVER JUST TALK BEFORE I HIT SOMETHING BLONDE!!"

"_Okay!_ _Okay!_ Ummm…..hmm….errrr….what shall I say?"

"How about I'm-naruto-an-annoying-dobe-who-won't-let-sasuke-go-to-sleep-even-though-he-let-me-share-his-bed-so-idiot-kakashi-who-_accidentally_-forgot-to-reserve-a-room-with-four-separate-beds-can-share-a-bed-with-iruka"

"I can't say that, that's way to long to remember. Wait, why would kakashi-sensei wanna share a bed with Iruka-sensei anyhow?"

"Kakashi has a thing for him"

"Oh really? Like a present?"

"You could say that"

"Oh, cool. Wait, why are you sniggering?"

"No reason"

"What is it?"

"I just said no reason"

"Don't lie! Tell me Sasuke-kun!"

"I thought I told you not to call me Sasuke-kun!"

"Tell me and I won't SAASSSUKKE-KUUNN!!!"

"SHUT UP! Okay fine. Kakashi has a _thing_ for Iruka, and it's not a present"

"Is it a watch?"

"What the hell?! A WATCH?! Are you always this stupid or are you trying to annoy me?"

"Hey that's mean!"

"Whatever. What I mean is, Kakashi _likes_ Iruka"

"So do I, he's a really nice guy!"

"I can't drill through the wood can I?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's mean your stupid"

"Huh?"

"I mean your head is as thick as- …forget it. What I mean is, kakashi _like-likes_ iruka"

"I like-like him too, he's a nice guy"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"_Thick-as-wood_"

"What?!"

"Never mind"

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"I'm confused"

"That doesn't take much"

"My head hurts"

"Arrghh…look, what I mean is kakashi _wants_ Iruka"

"Want's him to do what?"

"A number of things"

"STOP SNIGGERING!!"

"Okay okay….I'll put it bluntly dobe….Kakashi wants to have _sex_ with Iruka"

"EEEEWWW!!! SASUKE!!"

"What?"

"EEEEWWW!! THAT'S GROSS!!"

"I don't know…Iruka's not my type…but kakashi is kind of a stud"

"SASUKE!! EEEEWWWW!!"

"Will you stop saying "Eeewww"?"

"YOU'RE MORE OF A PERVERT THEN PERVY SAGE!!"

"_Pleeaassee!_ Nobody is more of a pervert then the pervy sage"

"Hmm..True..But still, EWWWWW!! YOU'D HAVE SEX WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

"Sure. Just imagine what he could make you do with that sharrigan of his"

"SASUKE THAT'S GROSS!"

"Meeeoooww"

"STOP IT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D HAVE SEX WITH KAKSHI-SENSEI!"

"I'd have sex with a lot of people"

"STOP WRIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS"

"NAAARRUUTOO-KUUUN"

"WHAT! STOP GRABBING MY WIRST!"

"I'd have sex with you naruto-kun"

"w-what?"

"Foxy-kun"

"Huh? Don't call me that!"

"Come here foxy-kun!"

"STOP HUGGING ME!"

"FOXY, FOXY, FOXY, FOXY-KUN!!"

"Y'know what sasuke, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go to sleep now"

"Awwwww….doesn't foxy-naruto-kun want to play?"

"N-no….umm…erk…I'm just gonna…go to sleep now….night Sasuke"

"Night night Naruto-kun"

"…….."

"…….."

"…….."

"…….."

"Zzzzzzzzz"

"Heh…..dobe"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it! the next chapter is going to be with Kakashi and Iruka in the other room…Heh…I promise I won't make it perverted….well…_too_ perverted…it is Kakashi we're talking about after all! Lol. Please leave me some comments and stuff…constructive criticism is welcome….but some nice comment are even more welcome! lol. Thnx for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Next door to Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi are having trouble sleeping…..well….Kakashi is…..maybe a cuddle would help -

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-ish not even Sasuke's headband or the sand on Garaa's shoe (not that I'd personally want the sand on garaa's shoe….it'd be worth a fortune on ebay though) I only borrow the characters from time to time for my own amusement and sometimes perverted story's .

I do however own this story….enjoy!

"Kakashi, would you stop shifting around…please"

"Sorry…it's just…I can't sleep"

"…."

"Iruka…I said I can't sleep"

"M-hmm…that's nice Kakashi"

"Iruka…I think your missing the point"

"M-hmm…very good…"

"Iruka….Iruka…"

**SMACK**

"Arghhh…KAKASHI! THAT HURT!"

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped"

"IN MY EYE?!"

"Yes"

"My eyes gonna be all red now"

"There's nothing wrong with having a red eye...its sexy"

"Sexy?"

"Why thank you"

"What?"

"I said thank you"

"Thank you for what?"

"For saying I'm sexy"

"I didn't say you where sexy"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No…I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I-…never mind…go to sleep"

"I can't"

"Can't what?"

"Go to sleep"

"I can"

"Yes…but _I_ can't"

"Oh well…"

"_Iruka_"

"…."

"Iruka…"

"……"

"Mmmm…Iruka..."

"…erk….Kakashi…what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep"

"No, I mean why are you hugging me?"

"I'm cold"

"Cold?"

"Yes"

"You're fully-clothed"

"Your point is?"

"How can you be cold?"

"I'm sensitive"

"Sensitive?"

"Yes"

"To the cold?"

"I think we've established that"

"…okay….just go to sleep…we have to get up early for the mission"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have gorgeous eyes?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have gorgeous eyes?"

"Eyes?!"

"You have a nice nose too"

"W-What?"

"I could just kiss it"

"Kiss my nose?!"

"Okay"

"KAKASHI!!"

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"You told me to kiss your nose"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did"

"NO I DIDN'T"

"Yes you did"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"You're cute when you're mad"

"W-WHAT!!"

"You're cute when you mad"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"That you're cute when you're mad"

"KAKASHI!"

"Iruka stop yelling my name, Sasuke and Naruto with think were up to something we shouldn't be"

"Like what?!"

"I could think of a number of things"

"KAKASHI!"

"IRUKA!"

"KAKASHI!!"

"IRUKA!!"

"_KAKASHI!!"_

**SMACK**

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"_Oops, my hand slipped"_

"You _punched_ me"

"I know"

"Such a temper"

"KAKA-…never mind…I'm going to sleep…goodnight"

"Goodnight Iruka…"

"M-hmm…"

"…."

"….."

"Kakashi…..what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I said what are you doing"

"Oh…taking my shirt off"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"I'm hot"

"You're Hot?"

"Why thank you"

"Thank me _what?!_"

"For saying I'm hot"

"I didn't say you where hot"

"Yes you did"

"No I- arghh never mind, I'm not getting into that again….what I mean is, why are you hot?"

"Oh…it's just genetics…and regular ninja training helps too, keeps me toned"

"What?! No I didn't mean it like that, I meant how could you be hot? You just said you where cold?!"

"Oh…I changed my mind"

"_You changed your mind"_

"Yep"

"About being cold?"

"Yep"

"So that means you're not cold anymore?"

"Yep"

"Great, that's great…now maybe do you think you can go to sleep?"

"Nope"

"WHAT! WHY!?"

"Just can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST CAN'T?!"

"I just can't….but….maybe there's something that can help me get to sleep"

"Really? What!?"

"Nevermind"

"Tell me!"

"Nooo, it's okay"

"TELL ME!!"

"Hmmm, okay"

"Great, what is it"

"A snuggle"

"What?!"

"A snuggle"

"A snuggle"

"Yes"

"_A snuggle?"_

"Sharp as a kunai you are"

"You want a snuggle, with _me_?!"

"Unless Sasuke offers"

"NO!"

"Maybe your right, he is abit young still….and there is the whole "Emo" thing he's got going…"

"No I mean NO YOU CAN'T SNUGGLE WITH ME!!"

"Why not?"

"Because…BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!"

"Fine then, that's okay….I can just sit here until morning and talk to you all night instead…"

"What!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I have the willpower of a lion….I can talk _all_ night..."

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Fine come here then"

"Excuse me?"

"I said come here then"

"…."

"Why are you raising your eyebrow?"

"I'm not snuggling with _you_"

"But you just said tha-"

"The Copy Ninja doesn't snuggle with _you_…._you_ snuggle with the copy ninja"

"O-kay…wait…did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Maybe"

"M-Hm...umm...yeah…so, you want me to snuggle with you?"

"Yep"

"Jeez…I can't believe I'm doing this…fine I'll…_snuggle_ with you"

"Great"

"And you'll definitely go to sleep?"

"Yep"

"Alright then"

"Maybe you should take of your shirt first, you might get hot"

"No, thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Come to Kakashi then!"

"Sheesh…hmm…. Y'know, you're actually kind of nice to snuggle too…"

"I know"

"And you kind of smell nice"

"I know"

"Hmmm"

"……"

"……."

"……."

"…err…Kakashi…why have you got your hand under my shirt?"

"No reason"

"Well, could you remove it?"

"Why? What are you some kind of homophobe Iruka?"

"_Noo,_ I just don't want you hand up my shirt"

"How come?"

"Because I don't"

"That's not an answer"

"That's all the answer you're getting, now take your hand from under my shirt"

"Are we getting mad again? Maybe I'll leave my hand under there…I kinda like it when you're mad"

"KAKASHI!!"

_"Fine"_

"Thank you"

"….."

"….."

"……"

"……"

"…."

"……"

"Can I put my hand down you pants instead?"

"KAKASHI!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey! Sorry I took so long to update ; Thank you for all my lovely reviews so far! I will reply to them all. Please review again if you like this chapter, I'd really like to know what you think of this one….sorry again about it taking so long, I hope this ultra-long chapter made up for it.Maybe I'll do the next chapter with Sasuke and Kakashi taking about the previous night….err…events - what do you think? I'm also thinking about doing a Loveless like this, a conversation story. Thanks again for reading and Reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
